Leg Drop
A leg drop or legdrop refers to an attack in which an attacking wrestler will jump and land his leg across a fallen opponent's chest, throat, face or head or in some cases, the groin/lower-abdominal area. Variations Discus leg drop The wrestler spins 360° while they jump and land their leg across an opponent's chest, throat, face, or head. Double leg drop This variation of the leg drop sees the wrestler drop both legs onto the opponent, usually onto the midsection, instead of just one leg. It can also be used onto two opponent one for each opponent. Extreme leg drop This leg drop variation sees the attacking wrestler hold the opponent's legs and then do a double leg drop (legs together) onto the opponent's groin/lower-abdominal area. If performed to hit the lower-abdomen, the user slightly bends their legs, to force their heels into the lower abdomen. If it is to hit the groin area, the attacking wrestler bends out (that is to say, just out their rear end) and keeps their legs straight, to force the heels or lower legs into the groin. Guillotine leg drop This move is similar to the leg drop although it is done with the opponent's body hanging over something, sometimes with the opponent's head hung over one of the ring ropes or most notably the ring apron (so the head is suspended over the outside), the wrestler will then walk across the apron and execute a leg drop onto the opponent's sternum, causing both of them to fall and land on the outside of the ring. This also refers to the attacker's leg hitting the opponent's throat in a standard leg drop. Leg drop bulldog The wrestler jumps in the air and uses one of his legs to push down on the head of an opponent who is leaning forward, which drives the opponent face-first into the mat. The move was popularized by Billy Gunn, who called it the Famouser or Fame-Ass-Er, the latter name used when he wrestled as "Mr. Ass." Marty Jannetty performed a version of the move where he applied a wristlock to the opponent first, which became known as the Rocker Dropper. Inverted leg drop bulldog An inverted version of this sees the attacking wrestler drop the opponent on the back of their head, as done in a reverse bulldog. This can be achieved by first holding an opponent in an inverted facelock or by simply grabbing the opponent and forcibly leaning them back before lifting their far (or sometimes inside) leg, rotating so the leg is over the opponent's head, and dropping to a sitting position, kneeling, or a split-legged position. Melina Perez uses a version of this called Sunset Split, where she stand to the opponent's right, holding their right wrist in her right hand while hodling them in an inverted-facelock. She then places the opp.'s held (right) wrist onto the opponen'ts abdominal region. She will then let out a scream skywards before lifting her left leg vertically upward before moving it to the left, holding it above the opp.'s head and slamming it down onto their neck, forcing them down onto the back of their head and upper-back, Melina ending with he right-knee on the mat and he left leg layed flat against the opp.'s neck. This is often kept into a pin. Somersault Inverted leg drop bulldog A modified version of Melina's Sunset Split innovated by John Soulmetal, he performs it in the exact same manner as Melina, but one the leg is held above the opponent's head, he pivots to the left so he is facing to both his and the opponent's left, he then performs a somersault in the direction he is facing, ending the the impact of the Sunset Split pin. Running leg drop A variation to the original, the attacking wrestler bounces off from one side of the ring, runs and performs the leg drop across his/her opponent's chest. The running leg drop is famous for being Hulk Hogan's signature move and he continues to use it to this day as part of his finishing moveset, which usually sees him perform a big boot as the setup for the leg drop. Slingshot leg drop The attacker, while on the outside, pulls back on the ropes and, assisted by the rebound of the ropes, propels themselves into the ring and onto their victim. Variations include using the ropes for a slingshot somersault leg drop and a slingshot springboard (where the attacker leaps onto top of the ropes) diving leg drop. Another variant is when the attacker slingshots onto the opponents neck. Somersault leg drop An attacking wrestler would perform a jumping forward somersault to drop their leg across the throat or chest of an opponent. There is also another variation where the leg that will be dropped on the opponent is swung forward while in a standing position next to his opponent then swiftly swung back and the momentum from the pendulum motion carries the attacker through a somersault and the leg is dropped on which ever body part is targeted. Springboard leg drop The wrestler, while standing on the apron, jumps over the top rope (springboard) and dives upwards, stretching and extending a leg, targeting the neck of the opponent. Springboard discus leg drop The attacker puts the opponent on the ground, then getting a boost from the second rope, twists his body so he falls with leg stretched onto the opponent's neck.